A NEW NINJA IN THE LEAF VILLAGE
by Kazal
Summary: a mon hooded in the darkness enters konoha what does he want read and find out im not good with summarys so thats the best i got
1. Chapter 1

A NEW NINJA IN THE LEAF VILLAGE

A/N: ok I'm doing this just because I love Naruto and I think it will be cool so here you go.

a man hooded in the darkness of nothing but his cloak began walking toward the village hidden in the leaf. A man exiting the village caught a glimpse of him and did nothing more then look the other way and keep his eyes that way. The man walked up to the gate where two leaf Nins waited for him

"Can I help you sir" the guard said

The man looked at him and responded "my name is Kazail and I need to speak with the person in charge here"

The guard looked at him in an unsure way. Kazail just merely looked toward him and said

"Please"

The guard still looked at him unsurely "what makes you think that I'll just let you in. what's your business here"

Kazail looked away "let me in and you'll find out"

The guard shut the door and looked toward the other guard next to him

"So what should we do. The guy doesn't look like much of a threat to us and even if he is we have plenty of ninja to take him down if he try's anything"

The other guard just looked deep in thought then responded

"Let him in, but keep him on twenty-four seven alert he does anything I want Tsunadi to know about it"

"Right"

The guard opened the door and looked back toward Kazail who never took his eyes off the door

"Alright we'll let you in"

Kazail looked toward the gate the slowly opened up before him

"Thank you good sir"

He then walked into the village with a small smile on his face that was unseen because of because of the cloak. As he entered the village ho observed everything about it. A guide slowly made his way toward him

"Excuse me sir but are you new here?" the guide asked

Kazail looked toward him "yes I am"

The guide looked at him with a small amount of joy on his face

"Great well your in luck I am one of the many guides in this village. I can give you a full tour of the place if you would like"

Kazail looks slightly pleased and nodded

"Wonderful" the guide responded and began showing him around the village

"Alright we have here in Konoha many many clans of great strengths, but our strongest are the Uchiha and the Hyuga"

Kazail's eyes shoot over to the guide

"So your telling me that the Uchiha clan still exists?"

The guide looked at him sighed and responded to his question

"No the entire clan was wiped out by it's top student Uchiha Itachi however there is one remaining of such a clan the soul survive of the incident Uchiha Sasuke Itachi's younger brother."

Kazail looked down toward the ground and

"How much of the Hyuga clan is left? Have they suffered any blows such as the Uchiha?"

The guide itched his head a little

"Hmm well there was a slight incident that almost brought us to war with the cloud village but we resolved it peacefully thanks to the third"

"Right" Kazail responded "a lot sure has changed since I was last here"

The guide looked at him

"You said something sir"

"Hmm oh no not at all" Kazail responded "can you take me to the leader of this village please I need to have a word with him"

The guide respected the mans wish and lead him to the Tsunida

"Well this is it but know this you can't just walk right in and expect to…hey where you going?"

"To see your hokage that is alright isn't it" Kazail responded

"Well yeah I guess I'll be waiting out here for you when you get kicked out"

The guide sat down in wait as Kazail entered

Kazail walked over to the front desk and pulled his hood down to reveal himself to them. He had brown hair the want to his shoulders and blue eyes he also bared a scare that went from his temple down the side of his cheek

"May I speak to your hokage please" he asked the woman behind the desk

The woman looked up at him "name please"

"Kazail and tell him that it's urgent"

The woman looked down wrote his name in then looked at him again "ok she seems free at around ten tomorrow morning that ok with you?" she questioned him

"Ten is fine thank you" he bowed before her and left to see his guide was gone

"Well I guess that sight seeing is over"

Night was beginning to engulf the sky so kazail just looked for a hotel to stay in. After about an hour of searching he had found one. It wasn't that old of a building just a little warn down. He entered the hotel and no one was at the front desk but there was a bell. So Kazail rang the bell twice and in walked the hotel manager

"Sorry about that was handling some business what can I do for you sir"

The man was in the middle of a poker game that he had been losing in

"I was wondering if you had any rooms available for the night" Kazail responded

The manager looked pleased with such a response "oh yes sir we have just one room left but if you will you must pay in advance please"

Kazail nodded and gave the man the money needed for the room and the manager gave him the key to his room

"Have a pleasant stay sir" and with that the man returned to his game and Kazail merely walked upstairs to his room opened the door dropped his things and lay on the bed and slept

A/N: ok I'm done with it I know it doesn't seem like much but it will get better thanks for reading and after three reviews I'll update


	2. Chapter 2

KAZAIL'S MEET WITH TSUNADA

Kazail awoke to the sound of birds and

"Naruto!" the innkeeper screamed waking all the guests "Naruto you get back here with those" Naruto had what he though was free bowls or ramen but only one was free if you brought a pretty Polly doll which he did

Kazail tossed in his bed and finally after awoke to see what was going on outside. He opened his door and then wham. The door opened right on Naruto's face making him fall backward on the hardwood floor. Kazail peaked outside to see what had happened and saw Naruto on the floor holding his nose swaying from side to side in pain. Kazail knelt down to examine him.

"Hello, you ok kid" Kazail said

Naruto shot to his feet as to not look weak in front of the new comer

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a scratch" he said in a very assuring voice

Kazail just looked at the young ninja and thought for a moment. The innkeeper finally caught up to them however

"Ok listen to me Naruto" the innkeeper said short of breath "just give me back the ramen packets ok" Naruto shoot back at him "are you joking me look old man I bought the stupid doll so I could have these and your telling me to return them now. I don't ever get you people and your sales"

Kazail after listening to the two argue for awhile reached into his pocket and handed the innkeeper the money the ramen cost "this should cover it whit interest ok now just leave the kid along" the innkeeper looked at him and then just left to save his time. "Lucky" Naruto screamed "hey thanks a lot for that that guy would've never left me along" Kazail looked down at the kid "not a problem just try not to do that again I may not be there a second time" Naruto nodded and ran off to him room.

"What a strange village this is" Kazail thought to himself "strange indeed". He started walking toward Tsunada's house and walked by a group of ANBU who stopped him. "What are you doing here Kazail?" one of them spook out. He merely lifted his head and told them "don't worry you'll know soon enough, but for now how about you guys just watch things unfold". They moved their full attention on him at that moment and said, "know this Kazail we are watching you" and with that they disappeared.

"Wouldn't have it any other way boys" he continued walking toward Tsunada's house and made it to the front door then entered. "Ok I was given this time to see the lead ninja here and was…huh" the room was flooded with different ninjas from the villages all across the world. "Yeah you and this room to pal" Kazail was just trying to soak all this in until Tsunada opened the door. "Ok ok quite down" the room had full attention on her at this moment. "Ok the reason I called you all here is because I wanted to inform you all to keep yourselves and your students controlled during these matches. Also if you use this chance at have your village inside our defenses don't. This village is stronger on the inside then it is on the outside and well defend it's self to the death if needed. So keep that in mind while you are here got it"

The large group of chunnin nodded at her then began emptying out until only Kazail was left. Tsunada looked at him for a moment " you don't have any gannin with you here, do you." She asked him "no I don't is that a problem" he asked she sighed "well considering this was a meeting for all the chunnin in this village about the exam yeah it is a problem what are you doing here ninja" he looked up at her " Kazail it's Kazail not ninja"

"Right well Kazail one must note that you are a guest here so keep your conduct at an acceptable tone" he lifted his head to hers "that's all I've been hearing on my stay here why Is it may I ask that you fear me so" he asked "this should be obverse for a ninja of your level Kazail so what do you want" Kazail looked back down to the ground "revenge"

A/N: ok done with the second chapter thanks for reading it and tell me how it is three reviews and I'll update again


End file.
